1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display apparatus capable of enhancing productivity and preventing a signal delay.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mobile phone includes a flip type that exposes a display panel, and a folder type of which key input part for controlling the mobile phone is combined with a display panel with a hinge.
The folder type mobile phone includes a single panel type and a dual panel type. The dual panel type mobile phone includes a main panel and a sub panel. The main panel displays main images, and the sub panel displays standby images, for example, such as time, date, etc.
The main panel is not exposed and faces the key input part, when the dual panel type mobile phone is folded. The sub panel is exposed, even when the dual panel type mobile phone is folded. Therefore, a user can perceive the standby images without opening the key input part.
Conventional main and sub panels include both a gate driver chip and a data driver chip.
However, when the main and sub panels separately include both the gate and data driver chips, a size of the display apparatus increases. Furthermore, a time for mounting the gate and data driver chips increases, and additionally, defects during manufacturing process increase to reduce productivity.